


Meeting of the Deities

by redcameleon



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, SSFF, SasuSaku - Freeform, ssfanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26005576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcameleon/pseuds/redcameleon
Summary: Sakura spends a first night out with Sasuke in a festival.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 29
Collections: SSMonth 2014





	1. Meeting of the Deities

**Author's Note:**

> Old submission for SSMonth 2014 Day 7.  
> Prompt: Night Out

7 July.

The day of the Tanabata festival. It had always been a big event, one that attracted many villagers in Konoha.

It was to celebrate the meeting of the deities Orihime and Hikoboshi every once in a year. It had been a custom for people to go to the festival as a couple.

Sakura had been looking forward to the festival for some time. She’d always enjoyed going to those as a kid, despite not knowing what it meant.

People did say that it was better to come to the festival with a certain special someone, which immediately gave her the idea of going with Sasuke. Now the real challenge was actually _getting_ Sasuke to go with her. She knew how much he hated crowds.

She was raking her brain all day to come up with excuses.  
.  
.

“Are you going to the festival?” Naruto asked as they were sitting by the docks.

“Hn. Don’t know.” Sasuke was leaning back on his arms, closing his eyes as he felt the wind caress his face.

“Well if you do, you’re gonna need a date teme!” Sasuke was aware of that. That was why he was restless all day. He already had someone in mind, but he didn’t exactly know how to ask her.

Tell him to infiltrate enemy base and he’d do it in a flash. Tell him to assassinate a Jounin in a classified S-rank mission, he’d be down for. But when it came to dealing with romance, Sasuke was lost. He didn’t know what to do. Granted, he didn’t really have much experience in that field.

“Say, I bet Sakura-chan wants to go!” Naruto eyed him from the corner of his eyes, dropping the very obvious hint. Naruto already knew what his friend was thinking and it’s driving him nuts to see him so clueless like this. To him, the answer was just right in front of them, so he didn’t get why Sasuke was delaying it.

Sasuke didn’t say a thing. He just stared at the horizon. That was enough to push Naruto’s patience off the edge.

“Just try asking her teme!” He flailed his hands in frustration.

“How?” Now Sasuke was getting frustrated. Naruto sometimes wondered who was the real idiot between them. Naruto sighed in defeat.

“Just talk to her!” He didn’t respond. As if he was contemplating on it so much. “Look, you’re her friend and she’s your friend. Just go ask her already! I can bet she’s waiting for you to ask her right now teme!”

Sasuke thought there was nothing wrong with asking her. Their relationship had gotten so much better these last few years, and Sasuke was certain she still had feelings for him.

Time was passing by quickly and the festival would begin in an hour. Naruto decided to leave and get dressed before meeting up with Hinata, leaving an exasperated Sasuke behind.  
.  
.

The festival had begun more than an hour ago. The streets of Konoha were filled with people of all ages, men and women, children and grandparents. Buildings and streetlights were lined with bright lanterns and colorful streamers. They seemed to come alive underneath the stars and moonlight.

Sakura had been asked by a few men to go to the festival but she gently declined all of them. She was still hoping Sasuke was the one who asked her. Because if he didn’t, she would rather sit back at home than to go to the festival with another man.

Sitting alone on her rooftop, she rested her chin on her knees, seemingly fixated at the crowd underneath. She paid attention to the couples roaming the streets, how they’re practically glued to each other. Sakura chuckled at the sight, thinking if she and Sasuke would ever be like that. She looked at the families holding their child in their hands, giggling at the lovely dolls hung on stalls. She smiled, knowing how much fun they must had been having.

She noticed people were starting to head to the river after everyone was done hanging their wishes on some bamboos and decorations. It was a custom that those bamboos and decorations were set afloat on a river or burned.

She was ready to go inside when she sensed another presence behind her. She sensed the familiar chakra.

Sasuke approached her and took a seat right next to her. They let silence fill the space.

“You’re not going?” Sasuke asked after a while.

“Mm no.” She kept fixating her attention to the crowd.

“Why?”

“I figured it won’t be fun going alone. Even if I do go, I don’t want to go with _just_ anyone.” _Besides you._

A part of him felt bad he didn’t ask her sooner. He could see the longing in her eyes, to be able to experience that herself. But a part of him was relieved when he heard that last part. 

Seeing this as his golden opportunity, he got on his feet and held out his hand. She wasn’t sure what he was doing and simply raised her eyebrow.

“Let’s go together.” Her eyes lit up and the corners of her lips tugged into a wide satisfied smile. She quickly nodded, grabbing his hand before jumping to the ground.

It was ironic how earlier that day, she didn’t think it was possible to go to the festival with him and yet here she was, holding hands with him and walking to the festival together.

He let her hold his hand as they sift through the crowd, illuminated by the lanterns above them. He noticed how her face glowed, marveled by the attractions around her. He noticed how radiant she looked. And he wondered why he hadn’t done this sooner.

He tightened his grip on her. 


	2. Unspoken Wishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke mustered up his courage to show her how he feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> old submission for SSMonth 2014 Day 9.  
> Prompt: Bravery

“Just talk to her!” Naruto’s words kept echoing inside his head. “Look, you’re her friend and she’s your friend. Just go ask her already! I can bet she’s waiting for you to ask her right now teme!” He was once again right.

So he finally did ask her to come to the Tanabata festival with him.

They walked along the brightly lit streets of Konoha as they looked around, fingers intertwining with each other. When Sakura was mostly fixated at the festivities, he couldn’t take his eyes off her.

They hopped from one stall to the other. And at that moment, Sasuke felt like he was eight again. Back to those times when he would roam the streets with his mother, hand in hand. How they would gaze at the stars together.

The night was almost over as the clock nears midnight. Sasuke suddenly thought of the idea Naruto had given him. He had to thank his best friend for that. 

He grabbed her wrist and guided her pass by the sea of people.

“Sasuke-kun? Where are we going? We haven’t even seen the parade.”

“Just follow me. Trust me.” She didn’t expect Sasuke to be the excited one. It was definitely a new sight for her. She eagerly increased her pace, catching up to him.

After what seemed like a long walk, Sasuke halted.

His gaze was glued onto some bamboos and brightly colored decorations in the midst of the swarming crowd of people.

“Wait I think I’ve seen these.” She approached the bamboos and decorations, trailing her hands on all the papers hung on them. “You’re supposed to write your wish and hang it on them-”

“And hope your wish will come true.” He continued, eyes looking at her with the softest look she’d ever seen. At that moment, she could finally feel so many emotions coming from him. As if that look was only exclusively meant for her only. He gave her a small genuine smile, prompting a blush from her.

Realizing that the papers will soon be burnt and set afloat on a river, he took her somewhere quiet where there was no one else besides them and a blossoming cherry blossom tree.

He took out a couple pieces of colorful paper and handed one to her. They both took their time writing their wishes before tying it on a tree branch, side by side.

She couldn’t contain her curiosity when she tried to sneak a peek at Sasuke’s paper. But would it be impolite for her to do that?

“What did you write on your paper, Sasuke-kun?” As he was tying up the string, he turned to her, eyes never leaving hers.

He unconsciously took her hand and held it close to his heart, catching her off guard.

“Sakura.” He spoke. He brought her hand to his lips, giving a small peck. Sakura swore this was not the Sasuke she had expected. Thank goodness for the shroud of darkness, or he would make fun of her red blushing face. 

“Thank you. For everything.” They had had this conversation before, but it felt, different. The way he said it, the way her eyes make her melt, it couldn’t stop her stomach from doing backflips and her heart from running a marathon. She just wanted to stay like this forever.

“Of cour-” Just as she was about to finish her sentence, he brought her chin closer, capturing her lips in his. It sent electricity all over her body. Their first kiss. _We finally kissed!_

Sakura couldn’t help her inner self from screaming.

Breaking away, he kept holding her hand in his, never wanting to let go.

She was still recovering from the shock. But as the realization hit her, her eyes were starting to glimmer, making the stars look incomparable, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

This was all she ever wanted. She rested her head on his chest, arms wrapped around each other.

“So… Can I see what you wrote on the paper?”

“Hn. No.” She rested her chin on him, giving a slight pout. “It already came true.” Her eyed widened in surprise. She couldn’t stop her giddy giggles, hugging him even tighter.

Unlike the pieces of paper hung on the decorations, theirs won’t be burnt. They would remain hanging on that Sakura tree forever, just like their love.

They didn’t need to see what each other wrote. Somehow, they already knew what each other wanted.

It was the mark of a new beginning for them. Just like how the seasons change, their lives would change for the better. And turns out, all he needed was a little bravery.


End file.
